


【ACCA13区监察课】【吉恩X施万】秘密

by yongjiodazi



Category: acca13区监察课
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongjiodazi/pseuds/yongjiodazi
Relationships: 吉恩/施万
Kudos: 3





	【ACCA13区监察课】【吉恩X施万】秘密

【ACCA13区监察课】【吉恩X施万】秘密

声明：  
吉恩X施万，对，当初看的时候就想拉郎这对了，怕不是萌这个邪教CP的全网只有我一个人(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ为什么我总是萌上奇奇怪怪的一人圈CPಥ_ಥ  
不管！就算一人圈我也要搞！！爽就完事儿了！

时间线设定动画12话后，以及drama（AV85661910）后【就是这个drama太可爱了！！腹黑年上表哥X傲娇笨蛋王子的设定可太棒了！！20:12开始的互动可爱死了！！让我深深地萌上了这对邪教！！官方戳到我G点！！】。

设定吉恩和施万私下交往中，知道这件事的只有尼诺、玛吉、雷尔几个。  
施万王子未继位，但已经开始着手分担部分国王陛下的政务。  
吉恩依旧是监察科副科长，但是经常可以去多瓦区王族城堡汇报监察工作，看望国王陛下，以及私会王子(//∇//)。

正文：

“那个笨蛋王子到底哪里好啊？”雷尔是少数知道吉恩和施万的关系的人，但是怎么也想不明白两个流着同样王族血脉的表兄弟会私下搞上。

“要说哪里啊……”吉恩靠在车门边上，吐出烟圈思索了一下，最后意味不明地笑了笑，摆摆手离开了，“告诉你太浪费了，所以不告诉你。”

任性、过傲、目中无人，总是没什么好的传闻的王子殿下，其实本质并不坏，只是从小被宠大有点被惯坏了而已。

施万王子其实是个温柔聪慧的孩子。生在多瓦家享受到的不会只有关怀备至的呵护和取之无尽的奢华，更多的还是限制、重压甚至明枪暗箭。

他能从狠心的第一王女的野心下，顺利度过成年礼，也能在茶会中发现到萝塔的异样，吩咐侍卫和枢密院顾问官安排好萝塔的下榻。这样的施万王子绝不可能会是一个什么都不懂只会胡乱发脾气的笨蛋王子。

只是太小了，吉恩稍微有些愧疚地摸了摸鼻子。

就算其实资质聪颖，左右不过刚成年，被限制在多瓦城堡里的王子从没真实的亲眼见过外面的世界，不论从知识经验上还是人生阅历上都太稚嫩了。

所以才那么好骗，吉恩夹着这期的监察汇报材料，踏进了王子殿下的书房。

吉恩在继续担任监察科副科长的职务的同时，还被任命了定期到多瓦城堡汇报各区视察工作的任务。一方面是年迈的国王陛下希望多见见自己的外孙，另一方面施万王子也可以多了解国家各区的真实情况，即将继任下任国王的他需要经济建设和政治历史等各方面的教导。

本以为顶着半个私下指导的名义的汇报，王子殿下定要发作，没想到施万竟然乖乖接受了，甚至还听得很认真。

打理精致的奶金色卷发，比自己和萝塔的发色更柔和一点，纤长睫毛下的淡蓝色瞳仁在午后的阳光下，偶尔会折射成漂亮的糖果薄荷色，以前总是咄咄逼人的样子，现在却安静地看着材料，那张恬静的侧脸着实让人心动。

不过就算风评再差，施万王子的美貌倒是被公认的。

只有吉恩一个人知道，床上的他更漂亮。

糟糕，盯得太久被发现了，施万王子正疑惑地看着吉恩无声地询问。

“烟，没有禁掉呢。”吉恩指了指材料上经过他批准执行的政策带来的当地经济效益报告。

施万想起了当初扬言要全国禁烟的事，突然脸红，“那、那是因为，那个地区盛产烟草，适合发展造烟而已，而且高税额对国家来说也是一笔很大的收益，一举两得，才、才不是为了你！”

“哦～这样啊。”对了，这种心口不一的地方，真的挺可爱的，吉恩想。

每周惯例的两个小时监察结果汇报很快就结束了。

“不错，已经对各区了解很多了，”吉恩扣住施万精巧的下巴，吻住对方樱色的薄唇，稍稍品尝了会儿小麦面包的甜味和红茶的醇香后退了出来，“这是奖励。”

“我可没要求过这样的奖励。”施万抓着吉恩的肩膀偏过头冷哼，一个说不上拒绝的姿势。

“诶～不要啊，那我走了。”

“等等！”揪住了吉恩的袖子，垂下眼视线游离地轻声嘟囔，“我也没说不要……”

真的太小了，可以完全抓在手心里。

吉恩从没想过自己是这样恶劣的大人，对于调戏逗弄、完全掌控这样的小孩子，会有如此大的幸福感和满足感。至于拐骗诱哄上床，吉恩是有些于心不忍的。……曾经。内心里偷偷地愧疚过两秒后，吉恩还是把这只迷途的羔羊吃干抹净了。

但是确实，多瓦家的人都很漂亮，施万王子更是佼佼者。

原本梳理整齐的奶金色卷发被汗水浸湿，一部分黏在高热潮红的脸上，一部分散乱在白色床单上。纤瘦高挑的身体匀称的裹覆着因为击剑而锻炼出来的少量肌肉，健康又带着符合年龄的青涩感，同时因为情事的缘故充满了凌乱的艳丽色彩。

也许因为王子一言不合就怼人，说的话总是很难听，很多人都忽视了他本身的声线其实很动听，特别是在高潮时被逼到极致的呜咽和喘息，听得吉恩忍不住想要多欺负他一点。

吉恩坏心眼地给施万渡了一口烟，看着他扭过头被呛得泪眼婆娑，在身体反射性地绞紧的同时，把精液全部射了进去。

吉恩理了理施万凌乱的刘海，在心里想着——这家伙好的地方，真的不想告诉任何人呢。

END


End file.
